Medal of Honor Wiki:Users Policy
Equality There is one fundamental principle: All editors are equal. No one is more important than anyone else. No one gets any special treatment, including admins. If you believe that an admin is acting against this rule, then just tell them to stop. Good Faith Assume that when an editor makes an edit, it was to help the wiki, not to vandalise it. Since anyone can edit, we must assume that most people who work on the wiki are trying to help it, not hurt it. If you are positive someone made a unconstructive edit, then feel free to correct it. When disagreeing with people, remember that they are probably thinking they are helping the wiki. Consider using talk pages to explain yourself and give others opportunity to do the same. This can avoid problems and prevent them from escalating. Good faith When you see an unregistered user make an edit that you think may not be up to standards or is a stub, don't criticise them on it or delete what they put. You must assume that the edits were made in good faith. Think about what the editor's intentions were before judging them. Misspelled words or bad grammar are not to be considered vandalism; many editors are accustomed to writing short terms common on internet chat pages and areas of a similar nature. The good faith rule means that we do not assume they were trying to vandalise or create bad pages on purpose, but instead, they were attempting to contribute to the wiki and should be commended for the effort. Be patient with newcomers. They may not know how to edit a wiki or what's supposed to be added as content. What is not good faith Actions inconsistent with good faith include constant vandalism and lying. If you have spotted obvious vandalism by any user, this rule does not apply. Vandalism can be reported immediately to an admin or you can the page yourself. Treating other users properly Sure, all of us play the Medal of Honor games. We all hear words used by the game characters and other players via online play that can be offensive, like "fuck", "damn", "nigger", "bitch", "gay", "shit", and the whole nine yards. Though it may be acceptable among some in online play and when hanging out with your friends, doing such is not acceptable here. If a user insults another, that constitutes as a personal attack, and has chance of resulting in a block. Not all insults have the same magnitude. Responses, including blocks, must take into account intentions and magnitude. For details on blocks, see Medal of Honor Wiki:Blocking Policy Don't feed the trolls A troll is, according to Wikipedia's definition, someone who posts controversial and usually irrelevant or off-topic messages in an online community, ... with the intention of baiting other users into an emotional response or to generally disrupt normal on-topic discussion. '' The Medal of Honor Wiki has its fair share of trolls and vandals, just like other wiki communities. It is understandable to not like editors who purposefully disrupt the wiki. However, from unregistered users to trusted bureaucrats, no one has the right to personally attack vandals or trolls. No matter how much damage the unconstructive edits or flame wars may have caused, all that is necessary is to deal with the user and move on. Attacking such trolls or vandals is fruitless and counterproductive; doing so will usually encourage them to come back for more. Don't be a dick When participating in community discussions or conversing with other users, never go out of your way to intentionally irritate or attack other users. Doing such can be considered a personal attack, depending on the circumstances. Purposefully inciting conflict and thus causing a flame war is counterproductive and might result in being blocked. In addition, when making a point in a community discussion, do not illustrate your point in such a manner that is detrimental to the wiki. Make your point, but never go overboard in doing so. Chat While communicating on with others users on this wiki, you may 'not''': *Repeat the same message several times or post something that is completely off topic (spamming). *Use foul language towards other people (see above). *Impersonating other users - This creates confusion, and is also fraud. *Post pornographic links of any kind. *Use foul language excessively, even if not directed towards anyone. *Create another Wikia account in order to evade a ban. U